SNOW DAY
by ukelove
Summary: In the spirit of the season, please enjoy this one-shot of our favorite boys. Happy New Year!


**{SNOW DAY!}**

CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaimer**: _I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!_

Summary: I had this story in my head for a month What if our boys are stuck in a snowstorm and left to entertain themselves. It doesn't snow heavily here in Houston, Texas but this is my snow fantasy so enjoy!

High the mountains lies a secluded boy's boarding school and Shidou Academy High School is experiencing its first snowstorm. Students and facility are trapped but also in awe over of all the snow that has covered the school grounds. Friday morning has found Takumi, Gii, Akaike, Toshihisa, Misu, and Shingyouji for the snow to stop falling. Well not everybody…

The friends have gathered in Gii's room to have coffee and pastries from the kitchen to watch the snowfall. Toshihisa, Shingyouji, and Takumi are looking out of the bay window, while the others are sitting on the couch.

Sipping his coffee Misu asks, "Shingyouji, don't get too close to the glass, you'll catch cold."

Shingyouji blushes but doesn't turn around, "Arata-san, I'm enjoying the snow. Its so pretty." Gii and Akaike looked over at Misu as he smirked behind his coffee cup.

"Gii, does it snow like this in New York?" Takumi turned and asked Gii.

"All of the time." Gii replies. "This snow storm is small compared to the ones in New York. Airports, shuttles, train stations all shutdown for days on end. It's a nightmare!"

Absent-mindedly Takumi says, "Well, maybe you didn't have someone with you to keep you warm but, now you do." The room got quite and Takumi face and neck was a fiery red as he realized what he just said. He slowly turned around to find Gii and the others staring at him. Gii smiled softly and said, "You're right love and I'm very lucky to have you." Takumi duck his head pleased and embarrassed at the sentiment.

Changing the subject, Shingyouji asked, "I want to play in it! Would it be fun to have snowball fights and build snowmen?" The boys agreed with Shingyouji and started to make plans when Misu said, "No, it wouldn't be fun and its too cold!" Misu said. His decision was final.

"Ehh! What are you scared of Arata-san! Are you scared that I could beat you in a snowball fight?! Shingyouji voice and cocky attitude was a challenge to Misu and everyone knew Misu didn't back away from a challenge.

With a raised eyebrow and haughty air Misu answered, "Are challenging Shingyouji-kun? Did I hear you right?" Noticing his friend's slightly trembling body and the 'deer in the highlight look' he was giving Misu, Takumi raised his chin and answered, "T-That's right Misu-kun! Shingyouji-kun has challenged you to a snowball fight, do you except?!"

Shingyouji whipped around, "Takumi-kun, don't encourage him!"

Takumi looked at his friend increditability, "W-What do you mean Shingyouji-kun, you started it, now you have to follow though?!"

"B-But, I was just kidding, right Arata-san?" Shingyouji voice was shaky and he directed his question at his boyfriend and saw that he was in trouble. "Arata-san…you know that I was kidding right, right?!"

Gii laughs, "Besides Shingyouji, you're going to need all the help you can get going against Arata-san."

Takumi bristles, "What do you mean he's going to need help?! You don't think he can win against Misu-kun?!"

Shocked and confused about Takumi's outburst, Gii replied, "Takumi love, I didn't meant you…"

"I except YOUR challenge Saki Giichi! You and Misu prepare yourselves to lose! As soon as the snow stops we'll meet you outside near the courtyard!" Takumi rarely gets angry and when he does, it's the hottest thing Gii has ever seen. If the others weren't in his room; they both would be naked under the warm blankets all day but for now, he has to calm his flustered mate down.

Akaike decides to chime in by laughing and giggling at the lovers, " Man, you guys bring a lovers quarrel to a whole new level", he giggles.

"So, are you saying that Shingyouji and Takumi couldn't beat these guys?" Toshihisa asked in a voice that Akaike didn't like. "Ha, ha…that's not what I'm saying." Akaike got up and walked over to the group to placate Toshihisa, "Its just that its cold and I know how susceptible you are to the cold. I don't want you to get sick."

Akaike went in for a hug but was stopped by Toshihisha's hand on his chest. With a raised chin, Toshihisha said, "I except your challenge Akaike-kun. I'll show you that I can take the cold weather with the rest of you!"

"B-But, Toshihisa-kun…" Akaike, Gii, Misu mouths were wide open as they looked at the faces of their determined lovers. Takumi grabbed Shingyouji's hand and Shingyouji grabbed Toshihisa's hand and all three headed towards the door. Takumi turned and said, "we will meet you at the designated meeting place. Please be prepared." With that statement the friends left the room.

Misu was the first to answer, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!"

Meanwhile, outside Gii's door, "Takumi-kun what happened why did you have to challenge Arata-san. You know he will meet this challenge and win!" Shingyouji wrung his hands but Takumi held them to calm his friend.

"Daijoobu desu yo. Trust me Shingyouji-kun." Takumi winked and smiled.

"Are you sure Takumi-kun?"

"Hai, this is the perfect reason to spend more time with Misu-kun, neh?"

"Eh, Takumi-kun you set the whole thing up did you!"

"Hai!" Takumi answered as he bowed.

"But, Takumi-kun we're going to need more students then just us three. How are we going to get more players?" Shingyouji chewed on his lip.

"Just ask around. There is no one here who wouldn't LOVE to play in the snow." Takumi grabbed the first student he saw and said, "Would you like to join in our snow fight."

The student smiled big and replied, "Hai, Takumi-kun. When does it start?!"

"As soon as the snow stops. Can you tell your friends as well?"

"Hai, I'll tell all of the first and second years!"

The young man waved and scurried off to tell his friends.

"Phew, that was easy. Now let's go, we have some planning to do."

CHAPTER TWO

Later than afternoon, the snow stopped, leaving behind a winter wonderland. The combatants Misu, Akaika, and Gii were waiting at the designated spot bundled in heavy coats, scarves, boats, and hats.

Exacerbated, Misu said, "Where are they? They wanted to meet here in the freezing cold, now they're late…I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Misu! Don't do that just yet. Give them another minute. If they don't show up, then they forfeit and we win by default. They'll be so embarrassed, they will fall all over themselves to placate us and be at our beck and call. Akaike's smile turned devilish, "Just think of innocent, sweet Shingyouji wearing a maid uniform and NOTHING else."

Misu swallowed the drool that pooled at the corner of his mouth at the vision of Shingyouji induced fantasies. Misu composed himself, his smile was as wicked as Akaike's, "You're right Akaike-kun, the uke's should be taught a lesson in tardiness."

Gii, looking from Akaike and Misu, he rolled his eyes, "Well, we don't have to wait long, look there's Shingyouji, and he's alone."

Sure enough, all three focus their attention on none other than Shingyouji, who was at the moment upset and crying. Misu swiftly walked over to the distraught freshman. He reached over and gently shook his lover, "Shingyouji! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

"Oh, Arata-san it's terrible! They were so mean to me!" Shingyouji clung to Misu as he tried to sooth him. "T-Takumi-kun and Toshihisa-kun changed their minds and refused to come outside…saying that it's too cold. I-I tried to tell them that we have to go and that we promised. Then they told me that I was acting like a baby and to go away!" A sudden fierceness came over Misu, "They won't get away with this!" He turned to his comrades, "Did you hear what they did to poor Shingyouji!" He looked at Shingyouji's large watery eyes and hugged him even closer.

Smoothing out his hair and drying his tears, Misu releases Shingyouji and smiled, "Cheer up love. We'll talk to them and make them apologize to you, neh?

"I know my Takumi wouldn't leave you like that, Shingyouji?" Gii said while showing support to Shingyouji. "Gii's right Shingyouji, Takumi and Toshihisa are your best friends. Besides, they will HAVE to show up. If I know my Toshihisa, his pride won't let him stand for it."

"You're right Akaike-kun and here we are!" Misu, Akaike, and Gii whirled around to face Takumi and Toshihisa and at least a dozen other students, all of whom were armed with snowballs. "Takumi?" "Toshihisa?"

A startled yelped made Gii and Akaike turned to find that Shingyouji placed a snowball on the top of Misu's head, "Odorokashimasu, Arata-san!

Kougeki shiro!" Shingyoui's yell startled Misu and the others as the snow fight began.

Boyish squeals and laughter filled the courtyard of Shidou. Gii, Misu, and Akaike tried in vain to defend themselves and were sadly out numbered. In the end, they surrendered and Takumi, Toshihisa, and Shingyouji and the other students celebrated. "We did it! We won!" Shingyouji said loudly as he hugged Takumi. "Hey! You guys cheated!" Misu said. "We didn't include outsiders in the snow fight!"

Giddy from his win, Shingyouji hopped towards an indignant Misu and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "So warm, Arata-san." The kiss warmed Misu to his toes and erased his ire. "I can't stay mad at you, Shingyouji. Very clever to get so many to help you, who taught you to be so sneaky?"

Wrapping his arms around him, "You did, Arata-san. You are a very good teacher." "Is that right? Well, I have something else that I could teach you." The whispered words made Shingyouji shiver as he whispered them in his ear.

All conversation stopped as a loud sneeze, followed by a sniff, got their attention. It was Toshihisa and he's starting to catch a cold. Worried, Akaike bundled Toshihisa to him, "Toshihisa, daijoubu desuka?" "Hai, I'm just a little c-cold." His lips quivered and that was all Akaike needed to get him moving towards the dorms. "I'm taking Toshihisa-kun inside for hot chocolate, anyone wants to join me, I'll be in the cafeteria."

With whoots and yells, the remaining students, head towards the cafeteria while Gii and Takumi stay behind.

Gii reaches out and grabs Takumi around his slender waist. He lightly pecks him on the cheek and asks, "And who taught YOU how to be sneaky, hmm?" Takumi drew Gii even closer and coyly ask, "Me…sneaky? I don't know what you mean. I just took advantage of the fact that there wasn't any rules on snowball fights."

"Oh, your right so what do you want for your victory prize. I know Misu and Shingyouji will be busy with each other for awhile so what would you like for an award?" Takumi's smile was sultry which did all sorts of things to his middle parts. "I do believe that a maid uniform is in order. I fell like dressing up."

Gii's throat closed up as Takumi laughed, kissed him, and head towards the cafeteria. "Wait, Takumi. What size do you wear?!"

A/N: I love snow and I hope to see it this year. What do you think of the story so far? Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
